The Sunlight Movie
The Sunlight Movie is one of the movies of the series that takes place during Season 4. Summary While scouting for new kyber crystals, with Sharon, Sunlight meets up with a batpony filly named "Stacy Star" who got separated from her parents during a vacation, but while trying to find her parents Sunlight and Stacy get separated from the team with Buttercream, and have to work together to find the way back, while fighting a timber wolf. Plot Opening/"It's a Great Big World" Timon and Pumbaa are watching "The Legend of the Great Night Fury", until Timon fast forwards it to where Sunlight is fighting the Stormtroopers with the Solarsaber. But then Pumbaa rewinds the film claiming they should go back to the beginning, but Timon states that Sunlight hasn't had as much screen time as Sharon has. While Pumbaa states that Sunlight did have her own movie before, which Timon notes the audience doesn't know that. And Pumbaa suggests that they should show the movie as they hide from the sight of Poultrion. And then Timon suggests that they should show Sunlight's movie and he then rewinds the film to where it goes to the beginning as the title appears. Movie segment: The movie starts when Sunlight and Sharon getting ready to look for Kyber Crystals. And Princess Celestia gives them good luck. And tells them to have a good time. And the 2 then set off for the crystal canyon. Once there, they make camp. Next Morning/Encounter with Canine/Sunlight meets Stacy The next morning, Sharon and Sunlight start searching the cliffsides for Kyber Crystals, but fail to find some. So Sunlight decides to search for some in a nearby stream, and once there, she heard restling in the bushes. Sunlight silently listened and then when she tried to grab a yellow Kyber crystal a bat-pony tackles her. And then she hisses at Sunlight and flies away. As Sunlight gets back up, Pumbaa pauses the film and notes that First impressions are very important. While Timon notes that he thought that it wasn't great between Sunlight and the batpony. As he continues the film, Sunlight is looking around, and then something was watching her. It was a Timberwolf! As he watched her, he began licking his chops (as he pictured Sunlight as a roast). He then slowly walked up to Sunlight, and Sunlight says hello. The Timberwolf replies in return but in a calm, gentle voice. Sunlight explains about her and Sharon searching for kyber crystals, while the wolf is slowly observing her. But then the batpony returns and shoves Sunlight asside and into the river as she hisses at the timberwolf. The timberwolf then angrily leaves, not before vowing to return. The batpony then asks Sunlight if her mother ever taught her not to talk to predators. Sunlight misunderstands this (thinking the batpony was referring a Predator) and notes that she rarely sees any predator. But then batpony explains that she was talking about about normal predators, like wolves, bears and other animals that prey equines. And then she explains that the timberwolf's name is Canine. And that he's always wanted to have a taste of equine. Then the Bat-Pony introduces herself as Stacy Star, and Sunlight introduces her name. Sunlight explains about her and Sharon looking for Kyber Crystals. Just as Stacy's about to ask what are Kyber Crystals, Sharon then calls for Sunlight. And Sunlight responds back, and then Sharon walks into view as Sunlight introduces Stacy. Where Stacy just hisses at Sharon, when she holds out her hoof. But then Sunlight explains Sharon wants to shake hooves with her. But Stacy thinks she means shake her body. But when Sunlight repeats what she means, Stacy shakes her arms. But then Sunlight reexplains, but Stacy grabs Sharon's hoof with both of her hooves and wings, But Sunlight tells to only use one hoof and move her arm up and down. Stacy then asks about kyber crystals and Sharon explains about them and Lightsabers. Sunlight and Stacy then go search for crystals together and along a cliffside they find a few. But while Sunlight uses a proper pick to mine them, Stacy uses her fangs to mine them. As Sunlight watches her awkwardly. So Stacy explains that she and her family often use their fangs to do some works, being bat ponies and all. And Sunlight understands. Soon after collecting 2 sacks of crystals, Sharon and Sunrise prepare to head home. But Sunlight then asks Stacy to come with them, But Stacy doesn't know. But she joins them anyway, but when she sees Alpha, she gets a little uneasy about riding a dragon. So Sharon tells her not to worry. As she pets Alpha's head, which Stacy slowly approaches Alpha and puts out her hoof, which Alpha gently touches his nose on, trusting her. So Stacy then climbs on Alpha, and she gulps. But after Alpha gets into the skies and is flying at an easy pace, Stacy then starts to enjoy it. Back in Canterlot/Having fun with Stacy Soon, the girls returned back at Canterlot Castle. After landing, Stacy was is amazement at the sight before her. And Princess Celestia, and Barret Barricade welcomed their daughters home. As Sunlight introduces Stacy. Stacy tries to hold out her hoof but only slightly. But manages to do a proper hoofshake. Stacy then shares, that she and her family have never ever been to Canterlot before, or even seen the castle up close and personal. And Sunlight tells her they're fun, and decided to take her to her and Sharon's room. In the room, Stacy is checking all around it, very impressed by it. (mostly because of how fancy the room is) And then she flies to the top of Sunlight's bed and and hangs down from it. Sunlight asks what she's doing. Stacy explains it's how she sleeps. Soon, the 3 girls went to bed. The next morning, Sunlight notices Stacy is gone. She then finds Stacy on the balcony looking out into the view. Sunlight asks her what's bothering her. Stacy then explains that she was actually separated from her family. Sunlight then asks about what happened, as Stacy explains she was on a vacation with her parents and older bother, heading for Manehatten. But then when their train was racing through the canyon line, Stacy was on the Balcony of the brake coach enjoying the view. When a storm hit, Stacy was just about to go back into the train when a strong gust of wind hit the train and blew Stacy onto the balcony railing. Her parents and brother tried to help her but were too late as the railing was too slick to hang on, and Stacy flew from the train and tumbled head over heels down the the hillside before she hit a tree and passed out. Then 2 foxes found her and took her back to their fox burrow, where she stayed for 3 days, until she met Sunlight. Sunlight is speechless as Sharon sadly looks at Stacey and Sunlight. Then, the 2 foals heard giggling down below. They then look down and the see the Crystal Crusaders, and the Littlest Pets. So, Sunlight decided to take her to them. Stacy was at first unsure but she went along anyway. And the 2 met up with their friends, Armor Bride looks at Stacy. She looks at her wings. And then asks Stacy if she's a alicorn. But Stacy explains she's actually a batpony. Then she sees something sticking out from a box and tugs it, which a yelp is heard. Stacy then backs away thinking it's another timberwolf, but it turns out to be Zoe, (the thing Stacy tugged was her tail.) Which Stacy notes she's never seen a purple dog before, which Zoe comments she's never met such a rude batpony. Which hurt Stacy's feelings. Zoe then apologizes explains that she tends to be a drama queen and introduces herself. And soon, the other pets introduce themselves as the Crystal Crusaders introduce themselves next. Then a little later, Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt, and Joe Joey come in and checked out Stacy. Very impressed to see a real batpony. Then, they all decided to play hide & seek. And Stacy was the seeker. She then starts using her bat echolocation, and she finds Sunrise first. Then using her sense of smell, she finds Penny Ling hiding inside a strawberry bush (which she is eating strawberries). Then using both echolocation and smell, Stacy then locates Minka Mark (who was hiding in a bushel of bananas, and eating a few). Then, she finds Zoe hiding in a dog house. And she almost tugs her tail again until Zoe slightly growls at her. Stacy then finds Sunil, Vinnie, and Russel hiding inside of barrels. Then, they've detected Pepper (who had accidentally let out a smell). Mitzi was found in a pile of silk pink fabrics. Then, she finds Buttercream inside a paint bucket. And Sugar Sprinkles hiding within some cupcakes. While Gail was hiding in a box of pink crayons. Then Stacy finds Peachy Heart in a bush, Thompson Colt in a gun shaft, and they find Joe Joey sleeping in a log. Then Peachy Heart wakes her up by scaring her. And she explains she wasn't asleep, he wanted to fool them. As the others laugh. Then, Sunlight gets an idea. She was going to play a trick on Sharon. And Stacy thinks it's a fun idea. And the pets, and the foals decided to help out too. They hide in a small cove, soon Sharon comes around the corner humming a tune with her saddlebags. Then, as Sharon passes the cove, Sunlight tells them at the count of three. And when she said "three", they all tackle her. And they all laughed. Sharon then gives Sunlight a nuggie, which that makes Stacy sad, remembering being with her family, and having fun with her brother. And she flies away with tears. Which confuses the others so Sunlight goes to find her. Finding Stacy Soon Sunlight finds Stacy under a cliff. (just as the sun is setting) Sunlight asks what's wrong, Stacy tells her that she had brought up her memories of being with her family. Sunlight then gets a feeling that she was lost somewhere. Not knowing if she'll ever see Celestia, Barret, Sharon, and the others again. She then apologizes to her, and she will help her find her family. No matter what. Then Pumbaa pauses the movie and notices Timon weeping. As Pumbaa then hands him a handkerchief, as Timon blows into it and gives it back to Pumbaa (much to his dismay) and says he feels better as he continues the movie. As Sunlight and Stacy rejoin the others. Sunlight's plan/"Everyone want's to paint my picture" The next morning, Stacy falls from the top of Sunlight's bed and notices she isn't there. And then she sees Sunlight with a bunch of art supplies and tools. As Stacy then asks what's going on as Sunlight tells her that they are going to find her family. Just as Buttercream Sunday comes bounding into view. Sunlight greets her and tells her to gather up the others and the Daring Dragon Riders and meet at the main training arena. And Sunlight and Stacy explain that they're gonna organize a search party to find Stacy's parents and brother. Everyone agrees to help, (while Zoe says she'll only help if Stacy doesn't try to tug her tail again) as Buttercream suggests they should ask Judy, Nick, and few more others to help them too. After everyone gathers up, Sunlight then asks everyone to make pictures of Stacy and the others to help Stacy's family find where she is. As Stacy posts for a picture while "Everyone Wants to Paint My Picture" plays. Everyone starts making the posters. (Minka is making several posters at rate of 3 per every 2 seconds). Stacy then moves to scratch her muzzle but stops when Merida reminds her to stand still. Soon more posters are made, as most of the group are starting to get paint on themselves. Then a fly starts buzzing around Stacy which she starts chasing it. Abu finally gets fed up with Stacy continuing to move she he then asks Sweetie Heart to freeze her. Which she hits Stacy with a freeze spell making Stacy freeze in place. (in the form of a fancy pose). Till finally everyone is finished. But then when Stacy inspects them but notices that some of them are drawings of the whole gang. Yuna explains that if they use pictures of themselves too, then Stacy's family will have a better idea of where to find her. So then they gather up all the posters, 2 giant flags, and banner (including and an ice sculpture of Stacy that Elsa made) and board the Crusaders' train and set off. Putting out the posters/Waiting Soon after a short while, the train reaches the spot where Stacy tumbled from her own train. Stacy then warns the others about several predators she encountered in the woods. (but forgets to mention Canine). As the gang put out the posters, while they move Elsa's ice sculpture near the railway line and Elsa then makes an ice arrow in front of it with "Stacy, that way" written on it. As the group regroup at the riverside, and wait. But then after 40 minutes of waiting they go back to check, but all of their posters are gone! Soon, Cera appears (who has managed to save one of the it posters). And she shares that the woodland animals have taken an interest in the posters, as the birds, squirrels, chipmunks, and even a few Terrible Terrors have taken the smaller posters for their nests. While the beavers are using the big banner and one of the flags to build a dam. Anna then asks about the ice sculpture, in which Cera explains is still in the same spot but has started to melt. Which shocks most of the others. So some of them go to try and negotiate with the beavers, and some go to fix the ice sculpture, while Buttercream goes to find a new place for the poster Cera saved, one where no other animal will try to steal it. At the dam/Sunlight and Stacy get washed out! Then, the group reaches the dam. Which the banner and flag are holding back the water temporally as the beavers are build their dam in front of them. But then the dragons notice several fish in the held back water, and they want to get out. So then Russell starts talking to the beavers. While Sunlight, and Stacy try to get their banner back. But Ivan warns them that if they try to remove it while the water is pressing against it, they'll get washed out in a instant flash flood. And he was right, Sunlight accidentally poked it with her horn and caused a flash flood! As Sunlight and Stacy are swept downstream, they try to grab on a tree branch but the river is moving too quick for them. But then they hit a calm section of the river, but then Sunlight notices a current of rushing water ahead. She then asks Stacy if it's possible to fall off the edge of the earth. But Stacy says it's impossible because the Earth doesn't actually have an edge. But then they hit a gigantic waterfall! As the 2 fall over it, Pumbaa pauses the film and says he'll be right back. As Timon waits, he starts humming "It's a Small Word After all." And then he picks his nose but then notices Pumbaa coming back as he tries to flick the mucus off his finger, but then he wipes it off on his chair and pretends to act casual. As Pumbaa comes in with a jumbo-sized bag of bugs for them to eat, and then asks Timon if he was picking his nose, but Timon claims "he had on the inside" as he starts eating a few bugs and continues the movie. Back in the movie: Sunlight and Stacy continue falling down the waterfall and with a loud splash, they land at the bottom. And as they swim to shore, Buttercream was there. Which she tells Sunlight and Stacy that she put the one poster she had inside a bottle and there it was floating down the stream. As the 3 follow it, a peregrine falcon then flies down grabs the bottle! Buttercream demands it back, but the falcon ignores her. Stacy then starts leading the 2 into the woods. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang are searching for them but just as the Moon starts to appear, The searchers come back with no luck of finding them. As Cera claims they'll have to tell Celestia and Barret. But Sharon is worried about telling them, but knows it's the right thing to do. Lost in the woods/Tod and Vixey appear Later as it grows more dark, Sunlight, Stacy and Buttercream continue going through the woods, but Stacy has no clue of where they are. And Buttercream is complaining about the woods. Then there's rustling heard, and then out from a bush pop out 2 foxes. At first Buttercream is spooked of them as she hides behind a rock, but Stacy tells her it's alright. And explains the foxes are the same foxes that found her when she tumbled off her train. And Buttercream comes out of hiding. Next morning/On the trail Final Fight with Canine/Reunited Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Stacy Star, Canine, * Tod, Vixey, Timon, Pumbaa,,, guest star in this film * This movie is based off the film: "The Little Bear Movie" Scenes * Opening/"It's a Great Big World" *Next Morning/Encounter with Canine/Sunlight meets Stacy *Back in Canterlot/Having fun with Stacy *Finding Stacy *Sunlight's plan/"Everybody wants to paint my picture" *Putting out the posters/Waiting *At the dam/Sunlight and Stacy get washed out! *Lost in the woods/Tod and Vixey appear *Next morning/On the trail * Final Fight with Canine/Reunited * Soundtrack #It's a Great Big World # #That's What friends Do #Everybody Wants To Paint My Picture # # # #The Fox and The Hound - The Bear Fight (during the final fight with Canine) # #We Will Meet Again - End credits Category:Movies Category:Season 4 Movies Category:Sunlight Centered Projects